Bang Bang Bang
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 난 깨어나 까만 밤과 함께 다 들어와 담엔 누구 차례 한 치 앞도 볼 수 없는 막장 게릴라 경배하라 목청이 터지게 찌질한 분위기를 전환해 광기를 감추지 못하게 해 남자들의 품위 여자들의 가식 이유 모를 자신감이 볼만해 난 보란 듯이 너무나도 뻔뻔히 니 몸속에 파고드는 알러지 이상한 정신의 술렁이는 천지 오늘 여기 무법지 난 불을 질러 심장을 태워 널 미치게 하고 싶어 B.I.G Yea we bang like this 모두 다 같이 총 맞은 것처럼 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 T.O.P/GD 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 T.O.P/GD 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 T.O.P/GD 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 다 끝장 봐 T.O.P/GD 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 빵야 빵야 빵야 널 데려가 지금 이 순간에 새빨간 저 하늘이 춤출 때 돌고 돌아 너와 나 이곳은 Valhalla 찬양하라 더 울려 퍼지게 We go hard 불침번 밤새 달려 축지법 이 노래는 꼭지점 신이나 불러라 신점 큰 비명소리는 마성의 멜로디 검은 독기의 연결 고리 사방 팔방 오방 가서 푸는 고삐 whoo 난 불을 질러 네 심장을 태워 널 미치게 하고 싶어 B.I.G Yea we bang like this 모두 다 같이 총 맞은 것처럼 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 빵야 빵야 빵야 T.O.P/GD 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 T.O.P/GD 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 T.O.P/GD 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 다 끝장 봐 T.O.P/GD 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 빵야 빵야 빵야 Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Let’s go 남자들은 위로 여자들은 get low 당겨라 bang bang bang Let the bass drum go 남자들은 위로 여자들은 get low 당겨라 bang bang bang Let the bass drum go |-|Romanization= nan kkaeeona kkaman bamgwa hamkke da deureowa damen nugu charye han chi apdo bol su eomneun makjang gerilla gyeongbaehara mokcheongi teojige jjijilhan bunwigireul jeonhwanhae gwanggireul gamchuji mothage hae namjadeurui pumwi yeojadeurui gasik iyu moreul jasingami bolmanhae nan boran deusi neomunado ppeonppeonhi ni momsoge pagodeuneun alleoji isanghan jeongsinui sulleongineun cheonji oneul yeogi mubeopji nan bureul jilleo simjangeul taewo neol michige hago sipeo B.I.G Yea we bang like this modu da gachi chong majeun geotcheoreom BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya T.O.P/GD da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma T.O.P/GD da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma T.O.P/GD oneul bam kkeutjang boja da kkeutjang bwa T.O.P/GD oneul bam kkeutjang boja ppangya ppangya ppangya neol deryeoga jigeum i sungane saeppalgan jeo haneuri chumchul ttae dolgo dora neowa na igoseun Valhalla chanyanghara deo ullyeo peojige We go hard bulchimbeon bamsae dallyeo chukjibeop i noraeneun kkokjijeom sinina bulleora sinjeom keun bimyeongsorineun maseongui mellodi geomeun dokgiui yeongyeol gori sabang palbang obang gaseo puneun goppi whoo nan bureul jilleo ne simjangeul taewo neol michige hago sipeo B.I.G Yea we bang like this modu da gachi chong majeun geotcheoreom BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ppangya ppangya ppangya T.O.P/GD da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma T.O.P/GD da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma T.O.P/GD oneul bam kkeutjang boja da kkeutjang bwa T.O.P/GD oneul bam kkeutjang boja ppangya ppangya ppangya Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Let’s go namjadeureun wiro yeojadeureun get low danggyeora bang bang bang Let the bass drum go namjadeureun wiro yeojadeureun get low danggyeora bang bang bang Let the bass drum go |-|English= I awake with the black night Everyone come in, who’s turn is it next? It’s an unpredictible, crazy guerilla Bow down in worship till your voice explodes Switch up this loser atmosphere So they can’t hide this insanity The dignity of men, the pretense of women It’s interesting to see this kind of unknown confidence As if I’m showing off, I shamelessly dig into your body like an allergy Swarming around in a strange mind Today, this place is lawless I’ll set this place on fire, to burn up your heart I wanna make you go crazy B.I.G Yea we bang like this, everyone together Like you’ve been shot BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang Nobody move, nobody move Nobody move, nobody move Let’s see the end of this night, see the end Let’s see the end of this night Bang bang bang I’ll take you away right now When the red sky dances We’re spinning and spinning, you and I, this place is Valhalla – Give praise and spread it out louder We go hard, we’re the night’s watchmen, run all night with space magic This song is the apex, it’s so fun, sing about the wonder Loud screams are devilish melodies, the connection to a black poison All around you, get high and release the reins whoo I’ll set this place on fire, to burn up your heart I wanna make you go crazy B.I.G Yea we bang like this, everyone together Like you’ve been shot BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang bang bang Nobody move, nobody move Nobody move, nobody move Let’s see the end of this night, see the end Let’s see the end of this night Bang bang bang Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Let’s go, guys go on top Girls get low Pull the trigger, bang bang bang let the bass drum go Guys go on top Girls get low Pull the trigger, bang bang bang let the bass drum go Music Video